


Sneeking Out

by MistressMycroft



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Greg finds out something about Mycroft that he doubts anyone else knows.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sneeking Out

Greg was surprised when he woke up hungover from the night before, to the sound of someone trying frantically to get dressed without waking him. Greg opened his eyes and found...not who he expected. 

"Mycroft?" Greg asked confused, looking at the man who was currently pulling on clothing from the night before. Women's clothing. He blinked in confusion.

"Go back to sleep." Mycroft replied, putting on his black pumps.

"Was I so drunk that I didn't realize...we fucked last night, right?" Greg asked sitting up. 

"Not quite...I believe we made out for an hour, then rubbed off on each other before passing out." Mycroft picked up an expensive ginger wig, along with a few other things. 

"Did you pick me up dressed like that on purpose?" Greg ran a hand through his hair. 

"I didn't wear this specifically to pick you up, no. But you didn't seem bothered by it last night." Mycroft said, holding a purse and the wig close to his chest. 

"So...you're what, exactly?" Greg asked.

"Nonbinary...I like to wear both male and female clothes...based on how I feel at the time. You'd be amazed how powerful one feels in pumps." Mycroft replied quietly.

"Okay...I'm not sober enough for this...not that I'm...uh...Lets get some coffee before we continue this conversation." Greg flipped back the covers. 

"You're not..." Mycroft began.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me because I'm hung over...but I'd like you to tell me more...because I like you." Greg smiled softly, holding out a hand to Mycroft.

Mycroft took the offered hand, following Greg to the kitchen and sitting at the small table as the man made coffee.

"Okay...so Nonbinary...to you the definition is what? You feel like a man sometimes, but at others a woman...and you dress accordingly?" Greg asked leaning against the counter. 

"Correct. Though sometimes I don't particularly feel like either...I just feel like me." Mycroft shrugged. "Its hard to explain."

"I'm bisexual with a preference for men..." Greg admitted. 

"I'm gay." Mycroft said quietly.

"Labels are hard...we can just be us..." Greg smiled sweetly.

"I like that." Mycroft said, fiddling with his wig. 

When the coffee was done, Greg brought it to the table and poured each of them a cup.

"This'll wake you up." Greg chuckled, sitting across from Mycroft. "So...was this just a one night stand or..." 

"I...we could...go out sometime." Mycroft offered as an answer.

Greg nodded. "I'd like that." He said reaching for Mycroft's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The description of the Non-Binary character is based on my own labels and feelings towards them. Not meant to be a right or wrong answer to said labels, as everyone defines themselves differently within said labels and the queer community. :)


End file.
